pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Design-A-Profession Contest
Looks interesting. Is one allowed to re-vamp a current profession? -Shen 19:22, 29 January 2008 (EST) :In general, I'd say no, but it depends what you mean by "re-vamp." If "re-vamp" equals: change one attribute and a couple skills, then no. On the other hand, if you like the idea of a spear-tossing class, you could use the name Paragon I suppose, as long as the end product was clearly distinct from the Anet Paragon. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:31, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::So should there be a note concerning this? Maybe like at an admin's discretion, class revamps may or may not be legit. Be sure to create a distinctly unique profession. -Shen 19:36, 29 January 2008 (EST) Pretty interesting, I'll probably go with full momentum into this contest and then dwindle down into telling myself "I should really finish my entry", but then hitting recent changes again. Count me in! --Wyvern 20:00, 29 January 2008 (EST) Interesting contest. I'm having a tough time coming up with a a melee profession, A-net has covered most of the bases for martial weapons. Could go a lot of different was with spellcasters though. I'm thinking the "chronomancer" concept art that was dredged up a while back sounds pretty greqat, but I'm not sure if that would qualify for this contest.--Goldenstar 20:04, 29 January 2008 (EST) Also, just as a note for anyone who plans on linking to this page, because it's an "official" contest, it'll probably get moved out of my namespace. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:08, 29 January 2008 (EST) :Just leave the redirect when you move it, imo. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:16, 29 January 2008 (EST) Heh, I had made a made-up profession with a description, skills and everything in my sandbox but i deleted it cause i thought there wouldn't be another one of these contests -_-. Nice Picture Btw. Huynh 23:04, 30 January 2008 (EST) :You can revert your sandbox back to when you had the profession if you want to. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 23:34, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Woah, thats pretty awesome. Thank you. Huynh 23:42, 30 January 2008 (EST) How exactly do you people want me to submit my entry? Creating an article in my namespace here may result in someone stealing my idea. How about i write up the article, c/p the code and email it with instructions to c/p it into an article and use the preview function to view it, or do you have some fancy system that works? - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 02:46, 31 January 2008 (EST) :If you want to write it up in wikicode and email the wikicode, that works. If your email provider can support rich text, you can code it in the email itself. I think the admin team as a whole is experienced enough with wikicode that we can look at the raw code and tell what it'll look like on a page. -- Armond Warblade 05:58, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Ok. Once I'm finished I'll send it off. Please tell me if there was any problem with receiving/interpreting it. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:07, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::M'kay, sent the email. Tell me if you've got any problems with it. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 07:31, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::I'll give it a shot, if my malfunctional scanners allows it, I'll upload some drawings ^^-- Frans 11:10, 31 January 2008 (EST) Is it alright if my profession has wiki coding in it and I could copy and paste it on to the email and send it. Then you C/P on to PvX so the code shows up for the images and such? Huynh 02:50, 2 February 2008 (EST) :What I did was I made in my userspace and emailed the link to it. @v 18:26, 3 February 2008 (EST) 3rd/2nd? I was just reading and this says it's the 3rd when from what i can tell this is the 2nd (to actually be up anyway), i realise that we have the wintersday contest (that being 1) this one which is currently on (hecnce 2nd) then GW;Limited which is upcoming, so surely that would be the 3rd, meaning this is the 2nd? PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:29, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Actually, GWL was second. -- Armond Warblade 13:49, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::So why's this one being done befor limited? O_o (highly confused) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:32, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::GW Limited was developed before D-A-P, but it hasn't been officially launched yet. I think DE got ahead of himself and tagged this contest as the third, as GWL already had "second" plastered over it. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) Submission when we submit, do we just attach the images?btw opinions?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:53, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Also, when we create skills do we need images?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:43, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::I think that's optional but always nice if you try :) --Fox007 14:45, 31 January 2008 (EST) Also when we submit it, is it ok if i attach a Word file? If so, should it be Word 2003 or 2007 Ssj2TrunksB 19:27, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Images are optional. Just attach them to the email and it'll be fine. I'd recommend Word 2003 .doc, mainly because not every 2003 user has the compatibility patch for Word 2007. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:21, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::K thanks :) Ssj2TrunksB 21:51, 31 January 2008 (EST) When we send the email with our submitted entry can we just supply the link to our submission here on the wiki? Or do we have to post it in word form? Selket Shadowdancer 14:37, 1 February 2008 (EST) Multiple Entries? Will this be like the last contest and we will be allowed multiple entries? Ssj2TrunksB 22:01, 31 January 2008 (EST) :The number of submissions per entrant is not limited — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:05, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::>.> Buh....my brain hurts from just the one I just submitted t.t Took me freaking 4 hours! Master Saji 03:24, 1 February 2008 (EST) I have already submitted (emailed) an entry, but I want to make some minor changes. Do you think this is possible? benjammn311 19:22, 29 January 2008 (EST) Submissions This is pretty cool, and i think will be pretty funny. So, like make a page that has all of the entries so other ppl can see 'em.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:09, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Some people fear their work will be copied so yeah... On the other hand, lots of people have put their contest entry in their user space. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 18:11, 1 February 2008 (EST) :: Be hard to steal it if a person places it on their user page near the same time they submit it, but if they do post it first and don't submit it for a while, it could be stolen like that. I dunno...anyway, here's my first one(oh yes, a second one is in the works) Cabalist Master Saji 19:11, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::I already sent in my submission, so I guess I can put it in my namespace now. I'll supply a link if you're interested. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 20:32, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::Berserker - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 20:51, 1 February 2008 (EST) Alchemist: My entry. I'll probably have some revelation while watching tv in the near future, so expect another from me. @v 00:27, 2 February 2008 (EST) :I get inspiration from watching Yu-Gi-Oh. You should try it. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 02:52, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Final Fantasy Tactics is pretty dependable, too ;) -- Mafaraxas 04:50, 2 February 2008 (EST) Legionnaire, Heres my submission. =) Huynh 03:23, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Portal mage My little overpowered submission ^^ --Fox007 05:33, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Here's the coolest ever! User:Fire Tock/Proffesion Contest/Rider--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:44, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Lol that's funny, but I have a question: Everyone is putting this on their userpage but can I simply send the admin a Word document? And my profession has a different race then human, is that ok too? Frans 06:36, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::A Word document is fine. I don't think we expected intra-racial professions, but that would be acceptable as long as your submissions explains its purpose. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 06:48, 3 February 2008 (EST) OMG this contest is so awesome! only problem is i have a perfect idea thats just plain awesome! but i cant think of a NAME!!!! waahhhhh!!!! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Stafftoaswordfight ( ) }. Can u submit a profession that has the same name as another guy's submission, but it is distinctly different from his idea? I Am Jebus 17:02, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Yes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:13, 4 February 2008 (EST) k finished mine. Grenadier. I Am Jebus 18:38, 4 February 2008 (EST) User:Seb2net/Astromancer Here's mine in case you missed the fifty entries in recent changes. Seb2net (Talk) 15:26, 5 February 2008 (EST) User:Moskow341/Defiler AWESOME! Moskow341 19:49, 5 February 2008 (EST) :LMAO at that. R u gonna submit that? Cause if u did.... U no wat, just dont. Dont. I Am Jebus 20:04, 5 February 2008 (EST) I think that we should make a page for all submissions to be seen to the public, so people can see others and get ideas from them. Only ideas that have already been submitted to the contest, tho. I Am Jebus 20:07, 5 February 2008 (EST) :I still don't understand why entrants are popping their submissions everywhere. Creating an official submissions page means loss of confidentiality -- that is, we destroy the integrity of the contest by showing everyone's submissions to be stolen and butchered. It sounds extreme, but when losers start going "Hey, that was my idea!", that's when the complaining starts. If you want to show off your design, that's your choice. The judges do not endorse anything that is not sent via email. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:55, 5 February 2008 (EST) I have already submitted (emailed) an entry, but I want to make some minor changes. Do you think this is possible? benjammn311 22:11, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Send the updated one and include a message for us to ignore the old version. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:15, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Sweetness. I'll send it along sometime soon. Thanks. benjammn311 22:16, 5 February 2008 (EST) I agree with Scottie_theNerd. Also, if you post your professio here adn you actually win, then there's no fun in watching the winning entry, cause you've already seen it... --Raziel Oberon 05:00, 8 February 2008 (EST) can u send ur entry with a link to a page if u made it on pvx? or u MUST send the whole entry by mail? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:39, 8 February 2008 (EST) :We'd prefer the latter, but if it's too much to send (or it exists on multiple pages), I suppose you can just send links. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:07, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::can u send the html for it? that seems easier. And the mailing website is contest@pvxwiki.com, rite? I Am Jebus 23:08, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::If you mean wikicode, then yes. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:30, 9 February 2008 (EST) Rules clarification Does the profession have to be viable within game mechanics? for example, Guild Wars only allows for spells to be targeted at either you, an ally or an enemy. My idea would require that you can target a specific location by clicking on the ground. Lefthander75 05:29, 11 February 2008 (EST) :I would think so. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 06:34, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::I believe that is acceptable -- after all, the rules do provide guidelines on creating new skill types, if applicable. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 06:38, 11 February 2008 (EST) "However, this would also include "Does the submission include more than was asked for?"" Is it good to have more or bad? Teutonic 17:21, 12 February 2008 (EST) :I doubt that the PvX admins are gonna be pissed at having too much to read, unless you really overdo it. I Am Jebus 17:59, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::my profession contains 6 pages ^_^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:00, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::More detail is good. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:24, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::Finally my dad is coming home from Indonesia so I can borrow his camera x] (made drawings, don't laugh at them).(Frans, too lazy to log in)86.86.36.63 07:22, 14 February 2008 (EST) Submission Cutoff? Has submission been cut off yet or do we still have time?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:37, 21 February 2008 (EST) :No later than 21, so you can still send it. I dunno what about time zones tho.. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:40, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::Will the winner's submission be displayed somewhere?-- Frans 10:43, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::We're officially gonna begin judging today, but any emails before 11:59 pm UTC will be accepted. The two winning professions will be displayed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:35, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::Two? I'm curious. Frans 17:13, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::Btw, did you recieve mine? From Styxx@live.nl Frans 17:14, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah, we did. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:17, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Okay, just wanted to be sure. Frans 17:18, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::Oh snap, does this mean the contest is officially over? >.< Murex 22:06, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::Yes, judging has begun. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:14, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::When will the announcement be made? --Raziel Oberon 02:40, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Was mine received? From jespersc@xs4all.nl. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:11, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::and mine? robert_hydralisk@hotmail.com --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:38, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I want to be trendy, did you get mine ? :P has my name on it.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:34, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Yes, we got all of yours. Announcements will be made (hopefully) by this Monday. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:50, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::U get mine? IAmJebus1995@gmail.com? sent 2 of them. I Am Jebus 15:58, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Yea, we got 'em. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:13, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::and you got Seb2net's as well? Ohh, I'm one of the crowd :D Seb2net (Talk) 17:03, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Seems everyone else is asking, did you get mine? I'm not giving my email out publicly, my username is within the email anyway. Selket Shadowdancer 06:39, 23 February 2008 (EST) Congrats Congratulations to the winners, User:Dont and User:Eleventh Panda! *boohoo i didnt win* lol. I Am Jebus 15:50, 26 February 2008 (EST) Thanks! Hey, how about an "Off The Record, Top Five Entries"? And some statistics! Like total number of submissions, how many passed the initial filter and how many deserve a prize if it were up to the judges? :P Eleventh Panda 11:18, 27 February 2008 (EST :Yeh, that would be interesting. Especcially seeing how many submissions you got. Seb2net (Talk) 12:59, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::I meaning to get around to it, but I've been busy with my semester resuming and other business. I will attempt to get a brief judge's report written up soon. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 15:01, 27 February 2008 (EST) :::In the mean time, I can share at least a little bit of data. We had 86 entries. About half of those were eliminated by the initial filter. The second filter brought the list down to 25 entries or so, and the third (and final) official filter brought the list down to 13 entries. The winners were picked from among those 13 entries. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:59, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::Top 13 go go XD.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:02, 28 February 2008 (EST) Could you get links for these professions for us. It'd be interesting to see what they say and what was included. Swordofcerberus 01:04, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Filters? no kidding. what kind of filters? BaineTheBotter 08:21, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, we wanna know why we lost.86.86.36.63 11:58, 28 February 2008 (EST) well now i know why I lost haha. They were alot more detailed than even I had expected, and with all the things done perfect O_o... grats to tha winners. Swordofcerberus 17:40, 4 March 2008 (EST) :there are 2 reasons why I didn't win that I am aware of now. (e.g. there are prolly more) It's ultra overpowered and I'm lacking in the image department. Still, the bard-thingy didn't have one image. I has confus, someone please make a list or something. How about an "honorable mentions" list. Seb2net (Talk) 17:53, 4 March 2008 (EST) Judges' Report A full report of the judging of the contest entries can now be found here. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 09:06, 9 March 2008 (EDT)